The Chosen's Journey
by vert4848
Summary: Vert "Josef" Wheeler is your average boy that lives in Sinnoh, and he's about to start his Pokemon journey. But when he saves a Pokemon from dying, he realizes that there may be more to his journey than he originally anticipated. With a trusty Lucario and an affectionate Gardevoir by his side, he will strive to catch plenty of Pokemon, collect gym badges, and travel the regions.
1. Before the Begining

**Vert4848: Hello, race fans! And welcome to the Good Sam 500! I'm Vert4848, your race commentator, along with my co-commentators Lucario…**

 **Lucario: Uh… Vert?**

 **Vert4848: and Gardevoir!**

 **Gardevoir: Vert!**

 **Vert4848: Huh? Oh, sorry. Sprint Cup was on. Anyway, this is my first Pokèmon story. Takes place in Sinnoh and has the same format as the anime. Also, real-life places like the US and real-life sports like Indy Car exist. Anyway, Lucario, do the disclaimer!**

 **Lucario: Vert4848 does not, or ever will, own Pokemon. If he ever does than I'll eat raw meat, and only raw meat for the rest of my life.**

 **Gardevoir: That's… unappetizing , enjoy. And don't forget to R &R!**

It was a quiet, peaceful day in Twinleaf Town. Starly were resting in the trees, while young Bidoof were playing in the forest. Nothing could ruin this nice, peaceful…

 _BOOM!_

Well, never mind.

A jackal like Pokemon shook his head. He had a spike on his chest, and spikes on his hands. He had black surrounding his eyes, and a tan chest. The rest of his body was blue. " _You have to work on your aim. And your speed. And your…"_

"Alright, Lucario! Alright! I know I have to improve on some things! I'm new to aura!" a 9-year old, soon to be 10 in a week, boy interrupted him. The boy was about about Lucario's height. He had a white and red hat covering his shaggy brown hair. He wore a blue t-shirt with an unzipped black leather jacket. He wore blue jeans and red shoes.

" _I know you're new, Vert, but you're starting your journey in a week, and you have no idea what's out there."_ Lucario spoke through telepathy. It was rare that a non-psychic type would know telepathy, but Lucario's can do it through their aura.

"Can we at least take a break for a couple minutes? We've been doing this since 9:30!" Vert complained.

Lucario sighed. " _Alright, we can take a…_ "

 _Slam!_

Lucario looked over to where Vert was standing and looked down. He was laying down, snoring. Lucario bent down and looked at the watch on Vert's hand. It read 12:30.

" _Only 3 hours? We could have gone longer._ " he said. " _Might as well carry him back to the house. His mom is probably making lunch right now._ "

Lucario picked Vert up and put him over his shoulder. He started walking towards Vert's house.

"GARDE!" He heard a voice scream. He jumped and dropped Vert. Vert awoke when he hit the ground and quickly shot up.

"Whoa, how did we get here?" Vert asked, looking around.

" _After I told you we would take a break, you fell asleep. It was lunch, so I picked you up and walked back to the house. But, did you hear that scream?_ " Lucario replied.

Vert shook his head. "No, I didn't hear a scream. You imagining things?"

"GARDE!" Another scream.

" _Nope, not imagining things._ " Lucario said. Vert closed his eyes to trace the scream's source. Vert eyes quickly shot open and he pointed to a thicker part of the forest.

"Over there!" Vert shouted, and ran towards the scream. Lucario quickly followed.

" _Vert, wait! We don't know what's out there!_ " Vert didn't slow down. Instead, he speed up, until he was no longer in sight.

' _For a 9 year old, he's fast!'_ Lucario thought. He quickly swerved left and right to avoid trees. He then saw Vert shoot past him, holding something green and white in his arms. Lucario skidded to a stop and ran towards Vert.

 **With Vert**

'I'm not letting her die on my watch!' Vert quickly thought. He swerved between trees quickly, nearly hitting some of them. He ran into a clearing of the forest with a few buildings. He ran towards one of the buildings, a tan building with a brown roof. It had two windows on the top floor, and a garage next to the front porch. The porch had two chairs and a small wooden table. On the table was a cup with two flowers and an American flag.

Vert slowed down and opened the door. He quickly burst into the house, where his mom was making lunch. She was about a foot taller than Vert, and had short, brown hair. She wore a light blue shirt with brown pants. She had cooking gloves on her hands. She held a pot of rice in her hands. She put the pot down and looked at Vert.

"Hello, Vert. How was aura… *gasp*! What happened?" She asked, pointing at the figure in Vert's arms.

"No clue, but get the bandages, quick!" He said. His mom nodded, and reached towards a cabinet. Vert ran towards a couch and put the figure on the couch. The figure was long and skinny. It was mostly white, with what looked like a white dress. The figures hair was green, and a red spike was on it's chest. Blood ran down the figure's arms and head. Vert's mom quickly ran into the living room and sat next to the figure. She began to wrap bandages around the figures arms and head.

Lucario ran into the house and immediately ran towards Vert.

" _Vert, why did run… off… like… that…_ " Lucario spoke noticed the figure on the couch. " _Oh, what happened?_ "

"No clue. Just saw this Pokèmon lying unconscious on the ground, leaning against a tree," Vert said.

"What Pokèmon is it?" Vert asked, turning his head towards his mom.

She thought for a moment. "It's a Gardevoir," She stated.

"Will it live?" Vert asked.

The Gardevoir started to move. "Garde…"

" _Is that a good enough answer?_ " Lucario said.

"Now is not a good time for sarcasm!" Vert's mom scolded.

"Garde!" Gardevoir quickly became defensive.

"Whoa! It's okay! We won't hurt you!" Vert said. Gardevoir seemed to calm down.

" _You're probably wondering how you got here?"_ Lucario asked. Gardevoir was surprised that Lucario knew telepathy, but she nodded. " _Vert here found you unconscious in the forest leaning against a tree, so he carried you here to help you._ "

Gardevoir looked at Vert. She shot up and hugged Vert. Vert was surprised by this act of affection. His mom smiled. "I guess she really likes you."

Gardevoir let go of Vert. "Well, that was unexpected. Anyway, do you remember anything that happened before I found you?" He asked. Gardevoir shook her head.

"Stay here for a moment, okay?" Vert stated. He turned to his mom and Lucario. "Let's meet in the kitchen." He started walking towards the kitchen. His mom and Lucario looked at each other, wondering why he wants to meet in the kitchen. They walked towards the kitchen.

Vert was leaning against the kitchen counter. His mom and Lucario walked in. "Why do you want to talk, Vert?" his mom asked.

He looked at them. "I think Gardevoir was abused by her previous Trainer." he stated.

His mom was shocked. "What makes you say that?"

Vert was puzzled on why she didn't see the obvious. "Isn't it obvious? The cuts! The bruises! Obviously she had an abusive Trainer!" He shouted.

" _Hey_ _! No need to shout!_ " Lucario said.

"Sorry," Vert apologized. "Anyway, I was thinking I would ask her if she wanted to come with me on my journey. I wouldn't force her to go, though."

"I don't see why not. I mean, she really seems to like you." Vert's mom said.

Vert started walking back to the living room, with his mom and Lucario following him. When they got back to the living room, they saw Gardevoir looking at some photos of Vert's family.

"Uh, Gardevoir?" Vert said. Gardevoir turned and looked at him. "I wanted to know if you want to go on my Pokèmon journey with me. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

Gardevoir just smiled and hugged Vert. "I take that as a yes!"

 **Vert4848: So how was it? Good? Bad? I apologize for the horrible descriptions of characters. Vert is based off of the male hero from the _Black_ and _White_ games.**

 **Lucario: Please R &R!**

 **Gardevoir: And see you next time!**


	2. Starters and Evil!

**Vert4848: Hello, everybody! Vert4848 here again! I would like to thank Orthros for posting a very helpful review! Thank you very much! Also, Vert will meet Ash (he does age) during his journey. Ash is in Johto when Vert begins his journey. Lucario, do the disclaimer!**

 **Lucario: Vert4848 does not own Pokèmon. The day Vert4848 owns Pokèmon will be the day that Manor F1 team wins the Constructor's Championship.**

 **Gardevoir: Enjoy, and don't forget to R &R!**

Vert's room was big. Very big. It had a nice, soft carpet. In the middle of the room was a bed, and above the bed was an American flag. On the right of the bed was a flag with the Ferrari logo. On the left of the bed was a doorway. A few feet in front of the bed was a Sony 48 inch HDTV that sat on a TV Stand that was about 4 feet long and 2 feet wide. The TV was playing the 2010 Indy the TV were shelves that had miniature models of cars like the Ferrari F50 and the Lamborghini Diablo. Above the shelves was a framed poster that read " _Racing is life! Anything that happens before and after is just waiting. Steve McQueen_." On both sides of the TV were cabinets that had books, snowglobes, some more cars, and pictures. On the far right of the room was a large, open window that allowed a nice, cool breeze to enter the room. On the far left of the room was a closet that contained Vert's. Vert sat on the edge of the bed, while Lucario sat on the floor under the window, meditating.

" _Dan Wheldon is trying very hard to catch the leader, but I don't think he will be able to…_ " the commentator on the TV spoke.

'I wouldn't be so sure. The leader seems like he's struggling in traffic…' Vert thought.

" **Vert?"** a voice spoke to Vert. He picked up the Dish Network DVR remote and paused the recording. He turned his head to the door and saw Gardevoir standing there.

"Yes?" He said.

" **You're mom said that your dinner is ready,"** Gardevoir replied. How did Gardevoir speak to Vert? Well, Lucario taught Vert how to talk to Pokemon that can't use aura.

Gardevoir turned her head to the TV and pointed to the Indycar's on the screen. " **What are you watching?"**

"The Indy 500, why?" He said. He got up and told Lucario that it was dinner was ready. He nodded, stood up, and walked out the door.

Gardevoir watched Lucario leave the room. She turned back to Vert. " **The Indy 500? What's that?"**

"Only the greatest motor-racing event on the planet!" Vert said with a smile.

Gardevoir tilted her head. " **Motor-racing?"**

Vert sighed. This was probably going to take a while.

During dinner, Vert explained the concept and dangers of racing. Gardevoir was surprised that despite people having brutal deaths in the sport, like Gordon Smiley, people still keep racing. When she asked about why people still do it, Vert said: "People love the feeling of danger. Once you taste the thrills of danger, it becomes an addiction you can never shake off."

After Vert finished explaining racing to Gardevoir, he and his mom began discussing Vert's upcoming journey.

 **Meanwhile, in a lab somewhere…**

A man was furiously typing commands into a computer. Behind the computer were three glass containers that reached from the floor to the ceiling. They contained a strange green liquid. In one of them was a creature with a ton of cables connected to it, but the rooms' lighting made it to hard see the creature's features.

While the man was typing, a figure appeared on the screen. The figure had a shadow casting over it, so it is hard to tell what the figure looks like.

" _Professor Eisen,_ " the figure spoke in a deep voice. The man, now known as Professor Eisen, stopped typing and looked up. He quickly shot up and saluted the figure.

"Yes, sir!" Professor Eisen said.

" _Is the subject's energy almost drained, so we can start Operation: Time and Space?_ " the figure asked.

Professor Eisen shook his head. "No, only 25 percent complete."

" _How much longer?_ " the figure asked.

"10 hours," Professor Eisen replied.

The figure grumbled. " _Turn the process up to level 10._ "

The professor gasped. "But sir! The subject might be killed!"

The figure grew angry. " _You will do as I say, or you will be fired._ "

Professor Eisen tensed up. He knew exactly what being "fired" meant, and it wasn't pretty. "Yes, sir!"

" _Remember, NO ONE will stand in our way of creating a new world,_ " the figure spoke, then the transmission cut out. Professor Eisen sighed. He reached to a lever and pushed it to the number 10…

 **The next day, at Vert's house...**

Vert woke up with a loud yawn, but he wasn't very tired. Instead, he was very excited, for this was the day that he would start his journey. He got out of his bed and went straight for his closet. He got some clothes from there and quickly ran to the shower. When he got out of the shower, he put on the clothes that he grabbed. They were the ones he wore when he found Gardevoir.

He quickly ran downstairs, where his mom was cooking breakfast and where Lucario was meditating. Gardevoir was sleeping on the couch.

"Morning, mom!" He yelled.

"Good morning, Vert!" his mom said.

Vert smelled something delicious. "Pancakes…"

"I know they're your favorite, and since today is the beginning of your journey, I decided to make them," She explained.

Vert sat down and started to scarf the pancakes down. With sryup, of course. Who eats pancakes without syrup?

"Vert…" Vert stopped eating and turned towards his mom. "What do you say?"

Vert mentally face palmed himself. "Thank you!"

After breakfast, Vert grabbed his backpack and ran towards the door. He stopped right in front of it. "I'm going to go get my starter, mom!"

"Alright, but don't forgot to come back and say goodbye!" his mom told him.

"Don't worry, I will!" He quickly said, then ran out the door. He ran all the way to Sandgem Town, home of the world famous Professor Rowan.

He saw a sign that said "Welcome to Sandgem Town, home of Professor Rowan!"

He ran past the sign and to a small, blue building. It was about the size of Vert's house, but it was only a one-story house. It had a dome as a roof. Vert ran up the path that lead to the front door. He stopped in front of it. He knocked on the door and waited with a big smile on his face.

"Heh… do you really think YOU can become a good Trainer?" Vert's smile turned into a frown. It couldn't be HIM, could it? Vert turned around.

Great, it is him. Mark Wylde. Mark had pitch black hair. He wore a dark blue shirt and a blood red jacket. He wore black pants with black shoes.

"What do you want, Wylde?" Vert said, with anger in his voice.

"Me? Oh, I'm just getting my Pokèmon, who will be strong, unlike yours." Mark said, grinning.

"Abusing Pokèmon gets people nowhere, Mark," Vert retorted, knowing the method Mark was going to use.

Their argument was interrupted by the sound of an opening door. Vert turned around to see an old man seemingly in his 60's. He had a short, gray beard and gray hair. He wore a plaid shirt with a tie and brown pants. It was Professor Rowan.

"Ah, Vert, Mark! Come on in!" Professor Rowan said, holding the door open for them.

"We'll finish this later on the battlefield," Mark said. He pushed Vert aside and walked inside.

' _Jerk…_ ' Vert thought. He then entered the lab.

Inside the lab were multiple computers and workers, all researching things like the origins of Pokèmon and evolution. The walls were a light blue.

Professor Rowan led the two boys to a desk in the back of the lab. On it was a box. Professor Rowan picked up the box and opened it, revealing three Pokèballs. One Pokèballs and a leaf on it, another had a water droplet on it, and the final one had a flame on it.

"These are the three Pokèmon you will choose that will join you on you're journey," Professor Rowan explained. He picked up all three and threw them in the air. They opened, revealing three Pokèmon.

The first one was the grass type Turtwig. It was like a turtle, with a green head that had a leaf growing out of it. It's shell was brown.

The second one was the water type Piplup. It was like a penguin. It's body was mostly blue, with two white ovals on it's stomach. It had a yellow beak.

The final one was the fire type Chimchar. It was like a monkey. It's body was mostly orange, with a tan face. It had a flame for a tail.

"So, boys, choose which Pokèmon you will take on your journey! Remember, these Pokèmon will be your partners for your entire journeys, so choose wisely!" Professor Rowan said.

Vert smiled. He already knew what Pokèmon he was going to choose. "I choose Turtwig!" He saw Turtwig come running up to him and rubbed against his leg. Vert bent down and petted him.

Professor Rowan smiled and handed Vert Turtwig Pokèball. Vert said thank you and looked down to Turtwig. "Alright, Turtwig, return!" A red beam shot out from the circle on the ball and hit Turtwig. Turtwig was surrounded by the red beam and was sucked into the ball. Vert patted the ball and attached it to his belt.

Mark grunted. "I choose Chimchar." He said plainly. Chimchar ran excitedly to Mark and rubbed against his leg. Mark grumbled and picked up Chimchar Pokèball.

"Return," Mark said. He returned Chimchar and turned to Professor Rowan. Professor Rowan returned Piplup and handed Vert and Mark two red devices.

"This is a Pokèdex. It will help you learn about every Pokèmon and their characteristics, their abilities, and their movesets," Professor Rowan explained. Vert thanked Professor Rowan, while Mark simply grumbled.

Vert, Mark, and Professor Rowan walked outside. Professor Rowan handed the boys five Pokèballs and told them to be safe and have fun. He then went back into the lab.

Before Vert left, Mark pulled him aside. "Next time we meet, I'll show you that I'm always better than you," He said angrily. He walked away.

Vert sighed. He never understood why Mark hated him. Vert then smiled, and ran back to Twinleaf Town, where he will start his Pokèmon journey…

 **Vert4848: Well, That's that chapter done! Was it good? Bad? Don't forget R &R!**


	3. The Book and a Legendary Capture

**Vert4848: Hello, readers! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Had a major writer's block. Anyway, the disclaimer!**

 **Lucario: Vert4848 does not own Pokèmon at all. If he ever does, the US will get a President that will actually get stuff done.**

 **Gardevoir: Enjoy!**

Vert quickly ran back to Twinleaf Town. He passed the town's Pokèmon Center, a small red building with a Pokèball painted on the roof, and turned a corner. He ran up to his house and swung open the front door.

"Mom! I'm home!" Vert yelled. He looked around the living room. No one was there, except for Gardevoir, who was still asleep on the couch.

Wait, _still_?

'Heavy sleeper," Vert thought. He walked further into the room. He stopped in the middle and looked around one more time. Still no one.

Vert was confused. 'Where is mo…'

"Oh, hey Vert, back already?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. Vert turned around to see his mom smiling at him.

"Yeah, got my starter and ready to begin my journey!" Vert yelled the final part with huge excitement. He yelled loud enough that Gardevoir woke up from her deep sleep.

" **Huh? What's going on?"** She said, looking around the room.

Vert turned his head around towards Gardevoir. "Oh, nothing. Just the beginning of my journey!"

Gardevoir yawned and got up from the couch. She walked to Vert's side.

Vert turned his head back to his mom. "What starter did you choose?" His mom asked.

Vert smiled and grabbed Turtwig's Pokéball from his belt. "Turtwig!" He said, throwing Turtwig's Pokéball into the air. The capsule opened, shooting a white light onto the ground. The light formed into Turtwig.

"Turtwig!" The Pokemon happily said.

"Awww! How cute!" She squealed. She bent down and petted Turtwig, who enjoyed it. She stood back up.

"Turtwig, return!" Vert said, taking Turtwig's Pokèball off his belt and returning him.

Vert looked around. "Where is Lucario?" He asked. He hoped that Lucario wasn't meditating somewhere stu…

"He's meditating on the stove while it's on, again," his mom replied with a sigh. Great. He WAS meditating somewhere stupid.

Vert sighed. "LUCARIO! COME HERE, NOW!" Vert yelled. A blue blur was seen running into the room. The blur stopped next to Vert.

" _Yes, Vert?_ " Lucario said, breathing heavily from running so fast.

Vert glared at Lucario. "How many times have I told you NOT to sit on the stove when it is on?"

Lucario thought for a moment. " _Over 9,000?_ " He joked.

"I have not been alive long enough to tell you that that many times, nor have you," Vert said still a bit annoyed.

"So, anyways! I'll need to capture you two in these Pokèballs so that no other Trainer can catch you," Vert explained, taking out two Pokèballs from his belt. Gardevoir slowly backed away from the devices, being afraid of them for some reason.

Vert saw the fear in her eyes. "Why are you afraid of the Pokèballs, Gardevoir?" He asked concerned.

" **I… I don't know,"** Gardevoir said, still backing away from the Pokèballs.

Vert smiled. "Oh, I won't force you to stay in them! Like I said, I just need to capture you so that others can't. I will immediately let you out."

" **Y...you will?"** Gardevoir said, stuttering a little.

"Of course I will!" Vert said. "I'm not the usual Trainer. I actually respect my Pokèmon, unlike others…" Vert thought about Mark for a second. He shook his head.

"Ready?" He asked Gardevoir and Lucario. They both nodded, but Gardevoir more reluctantly. Vert grabbed a Pokèball from his belt and tapped Lucario's head with it. The Pokèball opened and a white light appeared, hitting Lucario. The light returned to the ball, taking Lucario with it. The ball closed and shook once. Twice. Thrice. It clicked, signifying a successful capture.

"Alright, come on out, Lucario!" Vert yelled, tossing the ball in the air. It released Lucario.

"What was it like in their, Lucario?" Vert asked.

" _VERY uncomfortable,"_ Lucario replied.

Vert turned to Gardevoir and took a Pokèball from his belt. "Ready, Gardevoir?"

Gardevoir quickly nodded. Vert could still sense a bit of fear inside of her. He tapped the Pokèball on her head, and the white light absorbed her into the Pokèball. He looked at the Pokèball and smiled. "Come on out, Gardevoir!" He yelled, throwing the Pokèball into the air. Gardevoir came out.

" **It wasn't that bad it there, actually,"** Gardevoir commented.

" _Yes, it was bad in there,"_ Lucario countered.

" **Uh, it was not."**

" _It was!"_

" **Was not!"**

" _Was so!"_

Vert chuckled at their argument. 'Most pointless argument in history,' he thought.

He turned to his mom. "Hey, mom, where's my backpack?" he asked. His mom started to laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked annoyed. His mom kept laughing and pointed to the table behind him. His Ferrari backpack sat there.

"You know you could've just said that my backpack was there instead of laughing," he stated while picking up his backpack from the table.

"I know," She said, still laughing. She stopped. "Do you have everything packed?"

Vert put his backpack on the floor, kneeled down, and opened it."Bottled water… books… Samsung Galaxy… Yep! Got everything!" He closed it and stood up. He turned around and looked at Gardevoir and Lucario, who were arguing about… pancakes. "We're leaving right now!" He yelled, hoping to get their attention. It worked, as they stopped and looked at Vert. Gardevoir ran to his side, while Lucario just walked. He ran towards the door, Lucario and Gardevoir closely following.

He stopped at the door and turned his head to his mom. "See you, mom! I'll call when I get to Jubilife!"

"Bye, Ve-VERT, WAIT! I FORGOT TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING!" His mom quickly yelled. He fully turned his body around to see his mom run up the stairs. A few minutes later, she came down with a book in her hands. She gave it to Vert. It was mostly red, with a golden six-fingered hand on it. It was also pretty beat up.

"What is this?" Vert asked.

"I have no clue. I looked through it, and it had a bunch of paranormal stuff in it. I know you like reading about paranormal things, so I thought I'd give it to you," She said.

Vert looked through the book with amazement. He then put it in his backpack.

"So I guess it's time to go. Bye mom!" He quickly ran out the door, with Lucario and Gardevoir struggling to keep up.

"VERT! DON'T FORGET TO CHANGE YOUR-!" his mom yelled, but Vert was out of sight. She sighed.

"He really doesn't have patience, does he?"

 **Later, at midnight…**

A small Pokèmon flew through the thick forest. She quickly dodged trees, trying to run from whatever she was running from. She was covered in cuts and bruises. Blood was running down her face.

A blue beam suddenly struck her in the back, causing her to slam into a tree. She hit the ground with a soft _thump_. She was breathing heavily, barely alive. A shadowy figure floated above her body.

"So you thought you could run from me, _Mespirit_?" the shadowy figure said.

The Pokémon, now known as Mespirit, coughed up some blood. "You'll never get away with this, _Bill Cipher_ ," Mespirit threatened. She coughed up more blood.

The figure, now revealed to be Bill, came out of the shadows. He was 6'7, and he wore a yellow jacket with a suit underneath. He had black shoes. His yellow hair seemed to glimmer in the moonlight. He was grinning evilly

"I already have, I already have." Bill laughed evilly before teleporting himself and the now unconscious Mespirit somewhere.

 **Vert4848: Well, that's that chapter done and dusted. Can you guess what references I put in this chapter?**

 **Gardevoir: Don't forget to R &R!**


	4. Memory Lane and a New Member

**Vert4848: Hello, readers! Here's another update. Lucario, do the disclaimer!**

 **Lucario: Vert4848 does not, nor ever will, own Pokèmon.**

 **Gardevoir: Enjoy!**

Vert quickly ran down the path. He stopped to take a breath.

Wait, where _are_ Lucario and Gardevoir?

He turned around and saw Lucario running to him. He stopped next to Vert.

" **Don't** _ **ever**_ **run of like that again."**

Vert stared at Lucario for a few seconds, then faced the direction Lucario came from.

"Where is Gardevoir?" Vert asked.

" **She's still running."**

"This is going to take awhile, isn't it?"

" **Yep."**

 **1 hour later…**

"And that's the story of what happened when I went to the 2008 Indy 500," Vert finished his story. Him and Lucario where now sitting under a shady apricot tree.

" **So** _ **that's**_ **what happened that weekend. But, why didn't you tell me then?"**

"I… don't… know," Vert replied. "Must've slipped my mind."

Just then, Vert saw Gardevoir running towards them. She stopped in front of them and collapsed onto the ground.

" _Never… again,"_ Gardevoir said very slowly. She was still breathing heavily.

"It took you about an _hour_ to run half a mile? We're going to run 5 miles before training every day, so you can get your speed up,"

" _Ah, come on!"_

" **Shouldn't you be a bit lighter on her? She isn't used to hiking 34 miles around canyons, unlike you,"** Lucario stated. " **Plus, she's still recovering from her injuries."**

"Fine. Only three."

Lucario just sighed and rolled his eyes. " **So, how far away is the next city?"**

"Five miles at minimum, I think."

" _Five more miles!?"_

"And we have to leave right now, or we won't get there until 10 o'clock at night."

" _Do we have to go now? I'm so freaking tired!"_

"Would you rather get there during the night, when we can't even see what's in front of us?"

" _No…"_

"So let's get going. Would some water help?"

" _YES!"_ Gardevoir said quickly.

Vert put his backpack on the ground. He bent down, unzipped it, and grabbed a water bottle. He stood back up and tossed the bottle to Gardevoir. She opened it, and quickly drank the entire thing. She handed it back to Vert.

"Did you have to drink the whole bottle?" He asked Gardevoir.

" _Yes. Yes I did."_

Vert sighed and purchase his backpack back on his back. "Are you all ready?"

Lucario and Gardevoir nodded. They started walking down the path that was next to them.

They walked in silence until Gardevoir asked a question. " _Hey, Vert?"_

Vert looked at Gardevoir and smiled. "What is it, Gardevoir?"

" _Where did you first meet Lucario?"_ Lucario also looked at Vert, also wondering the answer to that question.

"Well, it started on the Christmas of 2005…"

 **Flashback Begin**

 **Outskirts of Samington, Texas**

 _A five year old Vert and his mom sat around a neatly decorated Christmas tree. Vert was ripping the wrap off of a present, which was a kid's book about American history._

" _Yay, a history book! Now I'll be the smartest person in the world!" Vert yelled. His mom laughed and took a picture of him holding the book in his hands._

" _Vert, I have a very special gift for you." his mom said._

 _Vert swung his head towards his mom with a very excited face. "WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT?"_

" _Let me go get it." His mom ran up some stairs. A few minutes later, she came back down with a Pokèmon egg in her hands. It was blue with black spots all over it. She handed it to him._

" _A… Pokèmon egg?"_

" _It's a gift from your father. He said that he is sad for not being here for Christmas."_

 _Vert looked down at the egg. "What Pokèmon will it hatch into?"_

" _We'll find out when it hatches."_

" _When will it hatch?"_

" _Probably not for a couple mo-" *crack!* "Oh! It's hatching already!"_

 _Vert and his mom stared at the egg in amzement. The crack that was on it got bigger and bigger, until the egg split in half. A small black and blue Pokèmon was unveiled._

" _What Pokèmon is it?" Vert asked as he and the small Pokèmon looked at each other._

" _A Riolu, I think." His mom answered._

" _Ri?" the Riolu said. He stopped looking at Vert and looked around the room in wonder._

" _Hey there, little fella, my name is Vert and this my mom," Vert told Riolu. Riolu stared at Vert's mom then Vert. "Will you help me with being the best Pokèmon Trainer in Texas? No, the world?"_

" _Vert, don't you think he's too young to-"_

" _Ri Riolu!" Riolu interupted her. Vert smiled._

" _I guess I'll take that as a yes!"_

" _You never cease to amaze me, Vert…" his mom said as they began chasing each other playfully._

 **Flashback end**

" _Huh, how interesting."_

" **So, have another story to tell?"** Lucario asked Vert.

"Well, there was this one time- Hold on! A Pokèmon to catch!" Vert yelled, pointing towards a Pokèmon that looked like a bird. It was a Starly. Just like in a cartoon, the Starly looked at them.

"Go, Turtwig!" Vert yelled, throwing Turtwig's Pokèball.

"Turtwig!" He yelled as he popped out.

Both Pokèmon became defensive and stared at each other.

"Turtwig, use Tackle!" Vert yelled. Turtwig instantly charged at Starly. Starly just stepped to the left, and Turtwig slammed into a tree. The Starly just laughed at his pain. Turtwig turned towards him and charged at him again. Starly once again just stepped to the side, and Turtwig slammed into the tree again.

Turtwig was getting mad. _VERY_ mad. Vert decided to finish this to save Turtwig from embarrassment. "Lucario, use Aura-"

Then the three saw Turtwig's leaf turn a bright green. He moved his head to the left, and flicked it to the other side. His leaf launched multiple other leaves towards the Starly, who was wide-eyed and scared. The leaves hit the Starly, and send him flying into a tree. The Starly landed on the ground with a _thump_. His eyes were swirly for whatever reason.

Vert just stared at the now unconscious Starly. He turned to Turtwig. "Well, I guess he just learned Razor Leaf. Also, a new member on our team"

Vert chucked a Pokèball at the Starly, and it released a white light that absorbed him.

 _Ding._

 _Ding._

 _Ding._

 _Bing!_

Vert bent down and picked up the Pokèball. He smiled. "Welcome to the team, Starly." He looked at Turtwig. "Good job, Turtwig." He returned him, and looked at Lucario and Gardevoir.

"You guys ready?" He asked them. They both responded with nods.

They started walking down the path, with snaked next to a small river that led to the ocean. Eventually, they came across a fork in the path. It led two ways, one deeper into the forest and led to Jubilife, and one that continued next to the river. Vert took this as his chance to ask Gardevoir something.

"Hey, Gardevoir?" he said. Gardevoir stopped walking and turned towards Vert.

" _Yes, Vert?"_ She said with warm smile on her face.

"Do you remember anything from before we found you?" Vert was starting to doubt that her injuries were because of an abusive Trainer. He started to think that they were because of a Pokemon attack.

She frowned and shook her head. " _No, nothing."_

Vert nodded. "Why did you trust me? You didn't have to come with me, let alone trust me."

Gardevoir smiled even brighter than before. "I trusted you because I sensed that you had a heart of pure kindness." She then launched herself at Vert and hugged him. Vert was surprised by this.

Lucario looked at this exchange with a smile on his face. " **And that's why they call Gardevoir the Affection Pokemon. Or is that a different Pokemon?"**

 **Vert4848: FINALLY! AFTER A MONTH OF PROCRASTINATION, I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Gardevoir: Don't forget to R &R, and see you next chapter!**


	5. Meet the Villains You Might Know

**Vert4848: Hello, readers! I'm back for another chapter in this story. Lucario, do the disclaimer!**

 **Lucario: Own Pokèmon, Vert4848 does not.**

 **Gardevoir: Enjoy!**

Jubilife was a big city. Buildings towered hundreds of feet into the air. They were so tall, you could see them from Sunnyshore City on the opposite of Sinnoh. Either Mount Coronet may not be as tall as it looks, or Sinnoh is just that small.

Vert, Lucario, and Gardevoir walked through the crowded streets, trying to avoid running into hordes of businessmen, vendors, suspicious, and insane people holding signs saying "THE END OF THE WORLD IS UPON US!" They stopped and sat on a bench that was in front of a Pokèmon Center.

Vert looked at the crowds of people passing them. "I knew Jubilife was very busy and crowded, but not _this_ busy and crowded!"

Lucario nodded in agreement. He then felt a raindrop on his nose. Then another one. He looked upwards and saw storm clouds forming over the city.

" **We should go inside the Pokèmon Center before the rain really starts coming down."**

" _What rain? I don't feel any rain."_ Gardevoir stated. Lucario sighed and pointed towards the sky. Gardevoir looked up and saw the rain clouds over the city. " _Oh. Didn't see those."_

Vert sat up and walked inside the Pokémon Center. Lucario and Gardevoir followed him. Just as they got inside l, the rain really started to come down. The sound of rain echoed through the Center. Vert told Lucario and Gardevoir to wait in a waiting lounge at the front of the Center, and then he walked to the front, where there was a reception desk with a machine in the back. There was a computer on the desk, and a woman stood behind the desk. She wore a nurse's outfit and had long, red hair.

"Hello! My name is Nurse Joy. How may I help you?" the woman asked.

"I would like to heal my Pokèmon…" Vert placed Turtwig's and Starly's Pokèballs' on the counter, " and I would like to rent a room for the night."

Nurse Joy took the two Pokèballs and placed them on the machine. "May I see your Pokèdex?" Vert handed her his Pokèdex. She inserted it into a hole in the side of the computer. After scanning it l, she handed it back to Vert. She typed commands into the computer and grabbed a card that came out of the the computer. She handed it to Vert.

"Your room number is 307 on floor three. Insert the key into the slot on the door, and a light above it will turn from red to green. Also, breakfast is served from six AM to ten AM. Your Pokèmon will be healed in about ten minutes. Thank you and have a nice day."

Vert walked back to Gardevoir and Lucario. Gardevoir was staring at a T.V mounted on the wall, which showed a newsman complaining about Sinnoh taxes being too high. Lucario was reading through a magazine about sports. How he can read, nobody knows.

Vert sat down next to Gardevoir and pulled his phone from his backpack. He dialed a number and the phone started ringing.

"Hey, Vert! I'm guessing you made it to Jubilife safely and checked into the Pokèmon Center there." A voice said from the phone. It was his mom.

"Yep! And just in time as well. It's pouring outside."

"Over here as well. Anyway, thank you for keeping your promise to call me every night. Bye!"

Vert put the phone in his backpack.

" _Thank you Mr. Kvapil for your in-depth analysis of taxes."_ A women on the T.V said. " _Now here's Mr. Almiro with the sports."_

" _Thank you, Mrs. Hanara. The Pokèmon League has just announced the 50th annual Lily of the Valley Conference. The Conference will take place in a year's time on July 4th to July 10th. 256 entries have been confirmed, with 15 promising rookies in the mix. Pokèmon battling legends including Ryan Cooper and Rog Silverback are said to be participating in the 50th anniversary of this event. In other sporting news, soccer star Nakamura Shinji…"_

Vert wondered if he was even going to make the event. The event was going to take place in a year, and he was planning on on the taking his time. It was probably going to take a year or more at the rate they were going.

" **Hey Vert, you alive?"** Lucario said, snapping Vert out of his daydream.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just excited for the Conference. I'm hoping to get a Top 16."

" **Aiming low, are we?"** Lucario said.

Vert nodded, saying, "Unlike most kids my age, I'm aiming low so I don't be disappointed for not winning."

" _PANCAKES! PANCAKES! THERE DA BEST THING IN DA WORLD! GET SOME FROZEN PANCAKES FOR YOUR NEXT DREARY MORNING BREAKFAST!"_ The T.V screamed _._

'Why are there so many pancakes in this story?'

" _COME GET DELICIOUS PIZZA AT BLOATY'S PIZZA PARLOR! GET SOME GOOOOOD PIZZA! LOCATED IN THE EASTERN SIDE OF THE JUBILIFE BUSINESS DISTRICT!_ _Deliciousness not guaranteed._ "

 **Later that day…**

Bill Cipher slowly floated through a laboratory's hallways. He went into a room, in which there were alarm lasers going in every direction. He turned transparent and floated to the center of the room. There was a glass case on a stand. The glass case held a five pound piece of uranium. Bill reached into the glass case a pulled out the piece of uranium. No alarm sounded.

"Wow," Bill whispered. "You would think a piece of uranium would be overly-protected, but this is this is way too easy! Not that I'm complaining."

Bill teleported somewhere that is definitely not in Veilstone City. It's _totally_ not Veilstone. Don't even bother checking there. Like I said, don't check Veilstone City.

 **The next day, this happened!**

Vert silently awoke. When he moved, he felt something breathing on his neck. He turned his head, praying it wasn't a Spinarak or an Ariados. 'FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS, IT IS AN ARIADOS. Oh wait, it's just Gardevoir.'

Wait, Gardevoir? She managed to get onto the bed without waking Vert?

Vert slowly got out of bed, hoping to not wake her. He didn't.

" **Good morning, Vert."** Lucario said. He was meditating on a chair in the hotel room.

"*yawn!* Morning, Lucario. Sleep well?" Lucario nodded. "Good. I'm gonna shower now, okay?"

After Vert showered, he got himself a banana from the free breakfast stand from the first floor. He quickly finished his breakfast, and went back to his hotel room. He started to pack his stuff, which wasn't much. All he took out of his backpack the previous day was the book his mom gave him and his phone. Vert picked up the book and stared at at it. He to a page that showed a yellow triangle surrounded by multiple symbols. "Lucario," Lucario looked at Vert. "Do you get the feeling that something will happen on this 'journey', for lack of a better word?"

" **What do you mean, Vert?"**

"I'm not too sure myself. I just get the feeling that something will happen."

" **I'm pretty sure it's nothing."**

"You're probably right. All beginning Trainers get the same feeling."

" _What are you guys talking about?"_ Gardevoir, who had just awoken, said.

"Nothing important." Vert closed the book and put it into his backpack. He put the backpack on. "You all ready?" The two Pokèmon nodded and followed Vert out the door. Vert returned the hotel key to Nurse Joy

"Thank you and have a nice day." Nurse Joy said as Vert returned his card. The exited the Center, and onto the streets. Fortunately, they weren't as crowded as the day before. Unfortunately, they got lost in the maze of skyscrapers. Vert mumbled to himself that he should have got directions from Nurse Joy. They took a "shortcut", as told by a person dressed like a redneck who they asked directions from. They were in the city park, right across the street from where they started. Suddenly, a purple-haired, a red-haired women, and a Meowth jumped (read fell) from a tree. The man and women were both wearing shirts that had a big red "R" in the center.

"James, I _told_ you we should have ambushed him from the bushes! It wouldn't have hurt as much!" The red-haired women yelled at the man, now known as James.

"Well, Jessie, you shouldn't have jumped before I said, 'jump!'" James yelled at the women named Jessie.

"How about y'all stop arguing and start yelling unreasonable demands at this twerp we don't even know!" The Meowth, surprisingly, said. Vert was slightly surprised by his ability to talk. Maybe his book could explain how Meowth was able to talk without telepathy or aura. Or he may have been part of a science experiment.

Jessie and James quickly stood up and started chanting some sort of motto.

They finished their motto, and Vert didn't know what these idiots were rambling on about. "So… who are you?"

Jessie was angry. "Did you even _listen_ to our motto?"

"I did, and it contradicts itself. Team Rocket, who I'm guessing you work for, is a team of thieves who also want world domination. They have pretty tyrannical political views, so the line 'to protect the world from devastation' doesn't make much sense. Anyway, instead of me telling you how your motto contradicts with Team Rocket's political views, shouldn't you be yelling unreasonable demands at me, like most Pokemon thieves?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, twerp! Give us all of your Pokèmon and belongings! Make it easy for us, so we don't have to deal with constantly stalking you like we did it Ash!" James yelled

Vert figured that "Ash" was the previous "twerp" they tried to steal from. "Yeah… no. If you want my Pokèmon, then your gonna have to fight me for them. Lucario and Gardevoir, I choose you!" Lucario and Gardevoir took offensive positions. Lucario charged up an Aura Sphere, and Gardevoir prepared to use Psychic.

"Guess we have to do this the hard way. Koffing, go!" James threw a Pokèball, and it released a Pokèmon that can be described as a living ball of garbage stench. It was basically two purple balls with faces, stuck together.

"You've had your chance to surrender, now tremble as we annihilate you! Arbok, go!" Jessie yelled. She threw a Pokèball, which released a giant snake with a black, red, and yellow pattern on it's skin.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

 **Vert4848: FINALLY done with that chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Did you guys notice the Need for Speed and Invader Zim references?**

 **Gardevoir: Don't forget to R &R!**


End file.
